How to survive: High School,Prophecies,and Other Things That Hate You
by Booknerd22202
Summary: Natalie Sybil Jackson, daughter of Tyson and Ella Jackson, is 15 years old, and feels out of place in high school, because she is smart, like Ella, and studies instead of partying. She gets picked on for her smartness. She has a friend named Gwen who is a satyr. She just wants to survive high school, which is difficult. Rated T just in case


**A/N Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Lunar and I are back, even though we never left, with a new story! If you remember the summary, it's about Tyson and Ella's daughter, Natalie. So, enjoy!**

 **We do not own PJO or HoO, that's Rick Riordan**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

It was the last day of camp, and, I admit it, I wanted to get out. Three months of hanging out with my four cousins (I love them, but still), Luke, Calliope, Lauren, and Grace, was enough.

And, I admit, I was a bit tired of sharing a cabin with them. Even if they sometimes slept in the Athena Cabin. Unfortunately for me, there was no Harpies' Cabin I could sleep in sometimes. So I was stuck in Poseidon, along with both my parents, my cousins, my uncle, and very rarely, my aunt. My father, Tyson, was head of the cyclops weapons factory or whatever you call it. He was allowed to take anytime off. My mom, Ella, didn't have a job. She was a stay at home mom, which made no sense to me because I'm an only child.

I look a lot like my mom, wings included. I was really tall, taller than most girls my age, thanks to my dad. Besides my long, straight brown-red hair and my brown eyes, I had wings sprouting from my back instead of arms. They were red, like my moms.

Although I wanted camp to finish, I was sad summer was over, because that meant I was going to High School.

Which I was sort of freaked out about.

I read lots of stories about high school and it sounds terrible. Parties every Friday, skipping classes, bullying, etcetera. I had experience with bullying in middle school. When my mom was younger, she studied a prophecy book and somehow that effected me. At random times, I get hit with spells. I see prophecy's, whether already completed or not, I see them.

That doesn't always go so well when it happens in math class. Once, in the middle of a math test, I saw a prophecy. By the time it was over, math was finished, and I had to hand in my test, even though I only finished half. I ended up failing it. We still haven't found a cure or anything for these spells. But I was use to them by now. And if you wondering who I am, My name is Natalie Sybil Jackson and this is my story.

"Natalie!" my cousin Lauren cried, practically pulling my arm off in the process. "Come play!"

"Play!" her younger sister Grace repeated, sitting on my foot.

"Not right now, guys," I told them. "I'm busy."

"Why?" Lauren asked.

"Why?" Grace repeated.

"I have to pack."

"Pack?" Lauren wrinkled her nose. "Who packs? I just throw clothes into a random bag about a minute before we have to leave." She grinned. "Don't tell my Mom I said that."

I chuckled. "I'm packing because I'm leaving."

They gasped. "You're running away?!" Lauren asked.

"Running away?" Grace echoed.

"No, I'm not running away! I'm leaving with my parents. I'm going to school."

"You look too old for elementary school." Lauren commented.

I sighed. "I'm going to high school."

"That's scary!" Lauren cried. "Luke and Calliope are in High School, 'cause Luke is really old, and Calliope skipped a grade." She frowned. "At least I think."

"Scary," Grace muttered.

"Yeah, I know, guys."

"You should run away," Lauren suggested.

"Uh... No."

"Why?"

"Because I want to try and graduate. Like Luke will this year and Calliope in two years."

"I want to graduate!" Lauren screamed excitedly.

"Uh.. Wait a while," I said.

"Actually," Lauren said. "I actually graduated twice! Once from preschool, and once from kindergarten."

I patted her head. "We all did, sweetie."

Grace pouted, " I haven't."

"That's because you are about to go into kindergarten."

"So?" Grace said.

"Grace skipped a year of preschool," Lauren complained. "I want to skip a grade! Everyone else is!"

"Get smarter and you can skip a grade."

"Are you calling me stupid?!"

"No one in your family _is_ stupid. Your mom is the smartest woman I know-well besides my mom- but still."

"Mommy says Daddy is a Seaweed Brain," Lauren argued. "How smart is your mom by the way?"

"Smarter than Athena," I muttered. Grace's eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked, not pronouncing her R's. Thunder crackled outside.

"Sorry!" I yelled outside. "No, probably not as smart as Athena. But still really, really, really smart."

"Mhm, that's what I thought." Lauren muttered.

I was about to commented but was hit with a wave of dizziness. I knew I was just about to get another prophecy spell. I closed my eyes and let the vision cloud my thoughts.

 _I was holding on to the edge of a cliff, screaming for help, but no one was coming. Suddenly, I heard the sound of footsteps. And then someone with small, tiny fingers was walking over._

 _"Meet your destiny," they said, prying my fingers off of the cliff._

 _"No," I muttered. And then..._

I woke up in my bed, two hours later, with Grace and Lauren hovering over me.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked. "You fainted."

"I never faint!" I cried.

"Well, you did this time. Dad carried you here."

"Did anyone tell my mom?"

"Yes, sweetie. They came and got Ella." My mom said from the door way.

"Mom!" I cried, standing up and hitting my head. "Ow," I muttered.

"Are you sure you should try standing up?" My uncle Percy asked. I sighed.

"I'm fine. At least, I think."

"You've never fainted before. Ella is worried." Mom said standing beside me.

"I'll be fine, mom. If it gets any worse, I'll talk to a doctor."

"Ella is still worried. Maybe you should stay the night here."

"I'm fine. Let's go."

I shakily stood and left the infirmary, everyone trailing behind me.

Two hours later, I had finished packing, but I still couldn't stop thinking about the prophecy. When was that going to happen?

How much time did I have left?

Lauren tugged on my arm. "Are you okay?" she whispered. I nodded. "You look pale, Natalie,"

I shrugged. "I'm fine. It wasn't even that bad of a prophecy," Lauren frowned.

"Really? What was the worst prophecy you ever had?"

"I...I don't remember," I lied. The truth was, the worst prophecy I ever had showed me how I was going die, but it didn't show me how old I would be. But I couldn't tell Lauren that. She was much too young. I didn't even tell my mother.

I suppose it's not that bad, knowing how you are going to die, because then you'll know that you will survive every other obstacle thrown at you.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to miss you."

"I'm only going to be gone for a few months. Then I'll be back before you know it." I said ruffling her hair.

"Hey! Don't touch the hair! Now come on, I have to take you to the party."

I rolled my eyes. Lauren couldn't keep a secret at all. It was a surprise 'We know you can do it!' party. The parents held one every time a kid went to high school because that means we've stayed alive this long.

Although, I guess I'm technically not a demigod. Oh well.

"Was that supposed to be a secret?" I asked. She nodded.

"Hey, at least I didn't tell you about the giant cake..."

And there it was.

"Alright, let's go."

We left the cabin and headed towards the dining pavilion. When we reached it, everyone jumped out and yelled 'Surprise!' I smiled and resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"We got you a really big cake!" Grace yelled, running over. "Grandma baked it! And it's blue!"

"She already knows," Lauren sighed. Grace frowned.

"You told her! That's not fair! It was supposed to be my special surprise!" she cried, crossing her arms.

"Sorry," Lauren muttered.

"You're not really sorry! You _always_ tell secrets!"

"I do not! Just sometimes! Well...most of the time. But still,"

"What's one secret you didn't tell?" Grace demanded, pouting. Lauren grinned cheesily.

"Umm... I didn't tell about the time I dropped a piece of cake on the floor and then gave it to you!"

"What?!"

"What?"

"You gave me floor cake?!"

"No..." Lauren said as she nodded her head.

"Break it up, girls." Aunt Annabeth told her daughters.

She walked over to me and gave me a big hug.

"You will do great in high school. Don't stress too much."

"Thanks," I muttered. Aunt Annabeth was definitely my favorite aunt. Well... Not that there was much competition, considering that my mom's sisters were all harpies, and were mean to her. And Kymopoleia wasn't exactly high on the list.

"No problem, sweetie."

Luke and Calliope walked over to me. Luke wrapped his arms around me and I melted. Luke was my favorite cousin, as annoying as he could be he still was.

"Hey Luke."

"Hey, kiddo. Or should I say freshman?"

"Or not. This isn't a big deal. I'm just going to high school."

"Right..." he said. "Okay, so you want to know the secret to surviving High School?"

"Sure," I said.

"The secret is..." he said, looking me straight in the eye. "Don't trust anyone,"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. He grinned, pulled a water gun out of his pocket, and squirted it at me.

"Hey!" I yelled.

I ducked behind a table and looked around for something I could use. I found an extra water gun behind a bush and grabbed it. I jumped from my hiding spot and started spraying Luke.

"You forgot something," he said, completely dry. Luke smirked. "My father is Percy Jackson. I don't get wet if I don't want to. _And_ I can breathe underwater."

"I can breathe underwater," I said, wringing out my hair and shaking out my wings.

"So can my whole family," he added thoughtfully. "Well... Except for my mom. And Lauren."

"Yeah, Lauren that odd ball."

"She looks more like grandma than any of us." Calliope added.

"That too." Luke agreed.

"So Luke, you ready to graduate?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. I don't want to leave my friends behind. Or my girlfriend."

Ah yes, Paige Bryan. She was mortal but had the sight. Paige and Luke have been dating since Sophomore year.

"What college is Paige going to?" I asked. Luke shrugged sadly.

"I don't know. But not in New Rome."

"Oh. You don't have to go to college in New Rome," I reminded him.

"Well... both my parents went there. And it's free," he sighed. "My grandfather wants me to go to Harvard, but I'd never get in."

"Hey, don't sell yourself short. You never know. You are really smart."

"Not as smart as me." Calliope added.

"Sure, Callie, and whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Well, at least I don't always brag about how I'm taller than you," Calliope said, with a pierced gaze at Luke.

"Well, you're not! I'm taller!"

"See what I mean?" Callie smirked.

"Not really," Luke replied.

"Besides, you're only 4 1/12688568539403584274487457031246 inches taller," Callie said, crossing her arms. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Please tell me you didn't actually take the time to calculate that,"

"What!? I was bored," Calliope cried.

"You are always bored."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Break it up!" Uncle Percy yelled.

"Yes sir." Luke and Calliope mumbled.

"Well," said Luke. "I'm still taller. So ha." And he turned away, presumably to go get cake. Calliope sighed, rolling her eyes.

"He's such a child," she muttered.

"Isn't he older?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'd never say it to his face."

"But he already-"

Calliope put a finger to my lips, quieting me. "Hush, child. Good luck with high school. Do you know where you are going?"

"Yeah, the same high school as you. Your mom registered me because mom would have had a problem fitting in when she always talks in third person."

Calliope frowned. "You're going to High School with us? Hey, maybe we'll have a class together!"

"Probably not."

"But we might!"

"I hope not."

"Well thanks. I thought I was your favorite!"

"Nope that's Luke."

"Ha! Just another thing I beat you at!" Luke yelled.

Calliope pretended to punch him. "You know I'm a better baker!"

"What? You don't like my blue ketchup peanut butter cinnamon cookies!"

"No one liked those, Luke," Calliope sighed.

"Lauren liked them," I reminded her. "So did my dad. But mostly because of the peanut butter in them. And the Hermes Cabin thought they were great."

"Only because they gave them to the Demeter cabin."

"True."

"Hello, anyone remember who this party is for?" I asked.

"Me!" Grace shouted.

"No, Gracie, me. It's a party for me. No arguing allowed."

"Aww," Grace said. "How about you share?"

"It's Natalie's party," Luke said, picking up his youngest sister. "Leave her alone."

"Do I still get cake?" Grace asked.

I laughed. "Yes, you still get cake."

"Yay!" Grace ran off somewhere.

"Well, okay then."

"So, you ready?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. What if I have another spell like that?"

Luke shrugged. "Say you zoned out."

"Easy for you to say."

"What did you do for them in middle school?"

"It wasn't too bad in middle school. There were a few demigod teachers that knew my problem. But I don't know about the high school."

"There are a few, actually. I'll get mom to tell them so they know. Just in case."

"Thank you," I sighed.

"Now, the cake?" Luke asked. I grinned, walking over to the blue cake.

In front of it stood Lauren and Grace, who looked at me guiltily. Grace had blue frosting on her face, and there was even some in her ear. Lauren had a bit on her ear. When I looked at the cake, it was missing a huge chunk.

"You two ate some of my cake?!" I screeched.

They looked at, waiting for the yelling. Instead I threw my head back and laughed. I laughed so hard I had to sit down.

"You...two...ahaha..."

They looked at me, dumbfounded. But then Grace started to laugh too, and Lauren followed. It took about ten minutes for everyone to stop.

"By the way, how did you get frosting in your ear?" I asked.

"Well, we couldn't find any forks," Lauren trailed off.

"And it got in your ear?..."

"No, well, we shoved it in our faces and it went everywhere. We tried cleaning up but..." Lauren explained.

"Ah, okay. Well, you two come with me to wash up and when we get back, you can _maybe_ have more cake."

"Um," said Lauren, blushing. "I'm not sure if I really _want_ more cake," she rubbed her stomach. "I'm kinda full,"

"Kinda full," Grace echoed. "I'm really full!"

"But you _have_ to eat cake with us! It's tradition!" I scolded them.

"But..."

"No buts, you have to and you will."

"Fine." Lauren huffed.

Grace pouted, stomped her foot, and crossed her arms.

"Mommy says it's bad to eat when you aren't hungry," she complained. "I'm not hungry!"

"Well, that's your fault."

Grace pouted and followed Calliope to the bathroom.

"Natalie!" My dad yelled.

"Dad!" I yelled back.

My dad had to go to work today, so we didn't expect him. I ran into his open arms. He smelt like salt water and peanut butter.

"Hi Uncle Tyson," Grace said, standing next to me. She pointed to a platter of cookies next to us.

"Daddy made you peanut butter cookies," she added.

"Peanut butter!"

We all laughed and dug into the food- including the cake.

After we finished eating, we all changed into our bathing suits and swam around in the lake-nymphs included.

Except for Lauren and Grace, who complained that they had a stomachache from all the food.

After swimming, I finished packing, and we began the long drive home.

Tomorrow, the end of the world would start.

High School.

* * *

 **A/N Well. We hope y'all enjoyed that! Please review/follow/fav.**

 **Also, I've been watching reruns of old TV shows, like Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverley Place, That's So Rave, Suite life of Zack and Cody/Suite life on Deck. These shows were my childhood. lol. Review *!* If they were your childhood too. ;) Until next time!**

 **Goodbye and may the fandom be with you.**

 **~Booknerd and lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**


End file.
